100 Times Challenge' Drabble Series
by niccoyne12
Summary: A series of Drabbles and one-shots. Some canon, some not. Som slash, some not. Rated for future scenes. I will be attempting all 100 drabbles.Don't like, don't read. R
1. 1 Laughed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

**A/N:** This is the first of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

* * *

_Set in Grimmauld place about a year or so after the war. Evidently, Hermione has been practicing. . ._

**1. laughed**

Harry couldn't help but laugh as Ron's face fell. Hermione folded her arms across her chest,,

"Check-mate".

"Bu..bu..bu..bu..bu..but..how?" Ron spluttered, "How did you do that?"

"I sacrificed my Queen so my pawn could take your King, simple really" Hermione answered smugly.

Ron looked at Harry as if to say 'did you_ see_ that?'. Harry doubled over with laughter, clutching his sides and trying to regain his composure.

"You were bound to be beaten sometime Ron" he choked out, wiping his eyes. Ron continued to stare amazedly at the chessboard in front of him,

"Unbelievable" he muttered.

"Look on the bright side Ron, everyone is gone to bed, so nobody saw you lose, if we were in Hogwarts there's have been an audience!" Hermione laughed as she stood up. She winked at Harry who folded up the muggle video camera he had up his sleeve.

_'This is so going on Youtube' _Harry thought.

* * *

Well? What do you think? This is the first of many. Mainly drabbles but with random one-shot fics thrown in as well. I will probably have quite a lot of slash in these and some H/Hr. . .I doubt it any of my drabbles will be canon. . . .well I might throw in a couple of Harry/Ginny's but they will rare, without any real focus on the pairing :P Anyway, R&R!!!

Yours in Fiction,

Nicole

x


	2. 2 Cried

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

**A/N:** This is the second of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

* * *

_This is set about a week/2 weeks after the final battle. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione are gathered for yet another funeral, this one is harder than the others._

**2. cried**

Tears poured down Hermione's face as she watched her boyfriend walk up the aisle of the church. She could see the pain he was it, it was evident on his face. He hadn't cried yet, but she could tell he was close to a break down. Ron was walking beside George who was openly crying. Molly Weasley's wails filled the church as her husband sought to comfort her. Harry walked behind the two brothers. He was more composed than anyone else in the church, although to be fair, he had buried more friends and family that the rest of the congregation combined. He carried his share of Fred's weight with familiar ease. It made Hermione worry. She feared that her best friend was becoming too used to having people leave, too used to knowing that he would never see them again. She worried that he would feel that everyone was leaving him again.

As Fred's coffin was placed into the hearse, the remaining members of the Weasley family took their places behind it. Hermione stood with Harry directly behind them. Ron turned around to Hermione and placed a kiss on her forehead before taking his place beside George once more. Harry walked up to Ginny and gave her a brief hug before standing beside Hermione. He and Ginny had been getting along lately, Hermione was glad to see that there was something making Harry smile these days, amidst the numerous funeral services. Harry reached out and took Hermione's hand in the familiar way he had and gave it a squeeze. Hermione lightly squeezed back, as the hearse pulled off and they started their journey to Fred's final resting place. The same place so many of their loved ones had been buried just hours and days before.

* * *

Sorta depressing after the first one, but I like it. It's one of the few completely canon compliant drabbles I have ever written. . .in fact I think it might be the [i]only[/i] thing I have ever written that is completely canon compliant. . .wow. Anyway, thanks for reading. R&R

Yours in Fiction,

Nicole

x


	3. 3 Dreamed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', SLASH WARNING!!!!**

**A/N**: This is the third of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS _IMPLIED_ SLASH!!!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!**

_Set about 20-30 years after the final battle. Nothing Canon in this at all except the characters._

**3. Dreamed**

Harry sighed as he opened his eyes.

_'It was such a nice dream'_ he thought.

He had been with Severus, just sitting on the deck of a house beside the sea, just sitting in two chairs talking. Like they used to do. The house was the first one they had bought together, it was small enough that there were no rooms to spare, but large enough that they could avoid each other on the particularly bad days. There had been nothing bad about the dream.

The two men had been talking about a picnic, or a barbecue, Harry couldn't quite remember which, and they were debating which was nicer; a medium-rare steak or a well-done steak. It was a totally pointless, completely random conversation, but it was comfortable and relaxing.

Harry rolled over in the bed and buried himself under the covers.

_'A year today'_ he told himself, as if he needed reminding. It was a year since the day Severus left, a day since Harry's world had been ripped apart. Today was the one year anniversary of the death of Severus Snape.

* * *

Another slightly depressing one. . . .I have a head-cold and I'm not in a very perky mood – forgive me. I like this one too. . .but I still prefer 2. Anyway as usual R&R

Yours in Fiction,

Nicole

x


	4. 4 Kissed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

**A/N:** This is the fourth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

* * *

**FLUFF WARNING!!!!**

_Set during 6th year I suppose. . .just pretend the Harry/Ginny thing never happened and it's all good._

**4. kissed**

Harry slid his hand under the table and put it on the warm leg that was pressed against his own. A hand was immediately placed on his. He gave the hand a reassuring squeeze and Hermione squeezed back. Nobody noticed the exchange and even if they had they would have thought nothing of it. Harry and Hermione had always been like this, friendly to the point of being flirtatious. It was just the way they were. There was nothing behind it. Or was there?

Recently there had been a change in the way the pair had been acting towards one another. It wasn't a noticeable change to anyone else, but each of the best friends could see it. Instead of just playfully hugging and holding hands, there was always a lingering touch, a sharp intake of breath and on Harry's part, the tightening of trousers. Neither of them could pin-point the time or place or circumstance in which this change happened, but they both knew it had. And they both knew it was only a mater of time before they acted on it.

It was a week later that it finally happened. They had been sitting under a familiar tree on Hogwarts grounds, Harry was polishing his Firebolt and Hermione was flicking through the pages of a book. Ron was gone flying with Seamus and Dean. Hermione sighed and closed her book,

"I can't concentrate, I'm too ex. . .hausted" she yawned. Harry put the Firebolt aside and replaced the polish back in it's case. He leaned back against the tree and wordlessly indicated Hermione to use him as a pillow. Hermione settled her head on Harry's lap with a faint smile.

"Thanks" she said. Harry smiled in response and proceeded to play with Hermione's hair. The faint smell of strawberries off it was delicious. He studied Hermione's face. She had her face turned towards the sun and her eyes closed, soaking up the rays. He ceased the twirling of her hair as he took in every detail. Her lips were rosy pink, her cheeks had a hint of colour to them, and she looked peaceful.

_'And beautiful'_ Harry thought. At this moment Hermione opened her eyes,

"Penny for them?" she asked.

"Just thinking you looked very relaxed and peaceful. You're beautiful when you're relaxed" Harry said without thinking. Hermione just smiled,

"Thank you Harry". Harry looked down at Hermione for a moment before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to her pink lips.

"No" he replied when the kiss ended, "thank you."

* * *

OMG, what fluff!! Yay fluff! It's been ages since I wrote some decent fluff so there we go. I feel better now. Let me know what you think! R&R!!!

Yours in Fiction,

Nicole

x


	5. 5 Hugged

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

**A/N:** This is the fifth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

* * *

_Set during the time the trio are in Grimmauld Place during DH. I don't know where Ron is during this scene, you decide for yourself._

**5. hugged**

Harry lay on the sofa in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place watching the muggle tv. There was some show on about a lion escaping from a zoo in Ireland. He wasn't really paying attention.

"Are you ok Harry?" Hermione said walking into the room.

"I'm fine Hermione, I just don't know what we are going to do. How are we supposed to get all the horcruxes? How am I supposed to kill him?" Panic broke through the mask of determined calm that Harry had kept on his face so diligently for the last 4 weeks. Hermione sat down beside him on the couch and put her arms around him.

"It'll be ok Harry. We have a plan to get the locket and as soon as we have that we will start on the next one. We will do this Harry, together. I promise you." Harry hugged his best friend, he knew she was just as terrified as he, but it made him feel better. Just knowing he wasn't alone. Just being hugged.

* * *

So what do you think? I was going to make Harry and Hermione a couple, then I decided against it. Let me know what you think – R&R!!

Yours in Fiction,

Nicole

x


	6. 6 Killed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N:** This is the sixth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_Taken from Harry's speech at the funeral of those who died in the war. _

**6. Killed**

"Many people died over the course of this war, some good and some evil. But all were brave and many were innocent bystanders. We stand here today to say our final farewells to those we knew, those who fought with us and some who fought against us.

Although their family's grieve and mourn they can claim solace in the fact that none of their loved ones are in pain, they are safe, surrounded by the rest of their deceased relatives and friends. For many of us, the hardest part is accepting that they died in the course of a war that ultimately led to the defeat of Voldemort, they died; for the greater good. None of find this easy, we would be cold and heartless not to feel this tragic loss of so many lives, but many of us are coming to terms with it. The only thing we can do now is help others, our remaining friends and family.

I know how hard it is to accept the loss of those you love more than anyone here, I am the one who must live with the guilt of knowing they died because of me. So many people died fighting alongside me, many of these fighting even after you all believed me dead. Their loyalty and bravery will be what we remember most about each and every one of them.

Finally, I ask that none of you forget, however, those who put their lives at risk every day for years before this war started. I ask that none of you forget Severus Snape, the bravest of us all. Thank You."


	7. 7 Screamed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the seventh of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_Set sometime during fifth year after Umbridge has left & Peeves starts running riot again._

**7. Screamed**

Harry screamed and bolted straight up in the bed.

"Peeves!!!" He yelled as the poltergeist cackled and disappeared through the ceiling into the dorm above.

"Wusgoinon?" Ron mumbled sleepily sitting up in the bed. Dean and Seamus cracked their eyes open to find out the source of the commotion. Then Ron noticed the expression on Harry's face.

"What is it mate? Did you have another dream?" Suddenly Dean and Seamus started laughing uncontrollably. They were rolling around holding their sides while Ron looked on perplexed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Ron." Harry said pointedly. "Go back to sleep." Ron didn't need telling twice and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Dean and Seamus followed suit, with the occasional chuckle. Harry climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing a clean, dry pair of pyjama bottoms on his way. In the bathroom, while pulling pieces of water-balloon off his trousers, he mentally kicked himself for not having put up wards and closing his curtains.


	8. 8 Bled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the eighth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_A break from my usual. Set during the Marauders era. No slash intended. . .much. If you want to read it as such go ahead but it doesn't have to be read like that. This is set in the boy's seventh year._

**8. Bled**

"Moony?" called Sirius, "Where are you mate?" The pitiful howl that tore through the night air was chilling. Shifting easily into his animal form, Sirius followed the sound. His dog ears and nose were much sharper than his human ones. He followed the scent of the wolf easily; his four paws carrying him effortlessly through the undergrowth. He slowed down when he got to the source of the scent. He fought hard to keep the hunter in him under control. He recognized the scent instantly.

_'Blood.'_

He crept up to the tree and lay down beside his injured friend. Blood was seeping from the wolf's hind leg as he desperately licked it to stop the bleeding.

_'Whoever or whatever did this is going to pay.' _Thought Sirius.


	9. 9 Giggled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the ninth of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_Set in the trio's sixth year. Hermione always was ticklish . . . _

**9. Giggled**

Hermione stifled a giggle and kept her head down reading her text book. But Harry was making it rather difficult to concentrate. The innocent expression on his face making the situation even more funny. Although she was fighting as hard as she could to maintain her composure, another giggle escaped her and Professor McGonnagal looked over to see what was happening; it was very unusual to hear any noise from Miss Granger, and Potter had been working diligently for the last month or so. However, satisfied that both teens were reading the assigned chapter, she reverted to correcting her papers. When she looked away Harry shot a sly grin at Hermione and continued to torture her with the feather on his quill. As Hermione swatted his hand away, and tried to suppress another giggle, she found herself wondering if Professor McGonnagal would mind _very_ much if an Unforgivable was cast in the classroom.


	10. 10 Slapped

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the tenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_Set in the Great Hall at breakfast during sixth year._

**10. Slapped**

The Great Hall fell silent as everyone turned towards the Gryffindor table, from where a loud slap had just been heard. The slap echoed around the hall as everyone stared at Ginny Weasley. She was standing facing Harry Potter, seething with rage. Harry had one had on his cheek and a look of surprise and horror on his face. It would appear that his girlfriend had just slapped him across the face, hard. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the nearest Gryffindors were staring in shock, some were even moving back, away from the angry red-head. Harry stared at his girlfriend, as if wondering what he had done. The rest of the hall had started whispering but fell silent once more as the Headmaster rose. Harry and Ginny both looked at the Headmaster before glancing at each other. They then abruptly started laughing. Harry was soon rolling on the floor clutching his sides, Ginny was sitting against the bench, weak with laughter. The rest of the hall looked at the couple, dumbfounded. The Headmaster and the rest of the staff looked on in bemusement, worry and in some cases disdain. Eventually Harry and Ginny managed to recover long enough to shout out

"APRIL FOOLS" before bursting into hysteria once more.


	11. 11 Attacked

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the eleventh of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SLASH AND COARSE LANGUAGE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

_Set in the Great Hall at breakfast. As in the previous chapter, this is set in 6th year, but this is set around January, after the school has returned after Christmas._

**11. Attacked**

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table the same time Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. Their eyes met across the hall and held. Their secret affair had been going on for over three months now but they were getting tired of keeping it a secret. Between bouts of passion the previous night, they had agreed that it was time the wizarding world knew about their relationship. About half way through breakfast Draco rose from the Slytherin table, Harry followed suit. Many pairs of eyes watched as the two boys walked towards each other at the top of the Great Hall. The staff all gripped their wands ready to intervene if necessary.

When they met at the top of the hall the two boys stopped and stared at each other. There was no animosity in their eyes, only peace. Suddenly they embraced, their lips meeting in a flurry of passion and promise. The hall sat stunned and silent, until suddenly a roar was heard from the Gryffindor table:

"YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

The lovers broke their kiss to stare at the angry red-head running towards them,

"This is all your fault ferret!" Ron yelled as he launched himself at Draco. Harry jumped in front of his boyfriend and put out his hand.

"Ron stop! You don't know what you are talking about. I love Draco, and he loves me. We've been together for almost 4 months and I've never been happier! Can't you just accept that?"

The next thing Harry knew, he was awake in the Hospital Wing with Draco holding his hand.

"What happened? Harry asked.

"The Weasel punched you out, you're going to have one heck of a black eye. You know it's lucky I find scars sexy. Your glasses cut the side of your face." He explained. Harry raised his hand to his face. He could feel the wound on the side of his face but luckily it didn't hurt. Madame Pomfrey must have fixed him up already.

"Are you ok? Ron didn't go for you after he got me did he?" Draco laughed bitterly,

"He didn't get the chance." Harry looked at him quizzically. "I beat his nose into his skull before you had even hit the floor. Broke my hand in three places. Weasley is gone to St Mungo's, he refused to be in the same ward as us." Harry's shock and pain that his best friend had acted in such a way was quickly overshadowed by his concern for his boyfriend.

"Is your hand ok?" he asked.

"Yea it's fine. Madame Pomfrey fixed it as soon as she was finished dealing with you. I have to keep it in a sling for the next two days, but other than that, I've never been better."

Harry sighed and reached out for Draco's hand. He had known that not everybody would be ok with the two 'rivals' being in a relationship, but he had never expected they would be attacked for it.

"It'll be ok Harry, I promise." Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw the love and protectiveness that sealed the promise.

"I love you Draco." He said.

"I love you too Harry." His lover replied, pressing a kiss to the hand that clasped his own.


	12. 12 Battled

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the twelfth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge.

_Set during summer before 6th year. There is some AU in this as far as I remember, but sure, that's what is for right?_

**12. Battled**

It was the hottest summer holidays on record, and Harry was spending it with Ron at the Weasley's. It was too hot to do anything really, and they were bored. Harry and Ron were sitting under a tree in the shade, too hot to even bother trying to keep up a conversation. Suddenly Fred and George apparated in front of them.

"ARGH!" Ron yelled.

"Oh really Ron-"

"-you should be used to us by now." The twins said. Ron just grumbled and sat up.

"How would you guys like to play a game?" George asked,

"It's perfectly safe and it will cool you down at the same time." Fred added. Harry and Ron looked at each other, '_cool'_ sounded quite nice.

"What is it?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well" George said " we decided that just because we are the only ones who can use our magic-"

"-we would come up with something fun for us all to do."Fred finished. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Let's go." said together.

Harry and Ron followed the twins around the side of the house and stared at the sight before them. The twins had constructed a massive obstacle course with water flowing everywhere.

"Blimey." Ron said.

"Are you ready to battle?" Ginny yelled as Ron and Harry took their places.

"May the best man win" Ron said,

"I'll wait for you at the finish." Harry replied.


	13. 13 Belonged

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the thirteenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set the September after the war – the seventh years have returned to Hogwarts to repeat the year. But it's not the same, many changes have been put in place._

**13. Belonged**

Harry was surprised to find that he was comfortable in his new surroundings. He had been expecting to feel out of place, awkward, he had even expected to be rejected and shunned. Instead he had been welcomed with open arms. Partially due, of course, to his new friends.

The re-sorting of Hogwarts had caused uproar, but Harry had been willing enough to go through with it. He knew now that the hat would put him where he truly belonged, he knew that it was not the house that makes the wizard, the wizards make the house.

The re-sorting had caused some surprising changes in the houses and some not so surprising. Many of the students were re-sorted into their original houses, but many of those from Slytherin were sorted into Gryffindor and many Gryffindor into Ravenclaw. Harry had been the only Gryffindor to be sorted into Slytherin.

Luckily for him, all animosity that had existed between him and the snakes had disappeared due, no doubt, to the fact that he had saved Draco's life.


	14. 14 Blushed

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the fourteenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set in sixth year on Valentines Day._

**14. Blushed**

Ron's face was roughly the same colour as his hair as he stared at the package that had landed in front of him. Harry worked hard to hide his laughter as Ron took in the vast mounts of pink fluff and lace that flowed out of the basket.

"Looks like you have a secret admirer" Harry finally managed to choke out, barely concealing the amusement in his voice.

"Bloody hell." Ron replied, he now resembled a freshly cooked lobster. "Who the fuck would send me something like this?"

"I don't know Ron, but it sure looks like something Lockhart would approve of!" This time Harry couldn't handle it anymore and he burst out laughing.

"Git." Ron mumbled as he continued to ponder the mystery; who the bloody hell would send him a pink fluffy flowery basket for Valentines Day?


	15. 15 Broke

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!!!!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the fifteenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set in 6th year. Potions with Gryffindors and Slytherins._

**15. Broke**

The sound of shattering cauldron was familiar in the dungeons. Especially when Neville had potions. On this day in particular however, he managed not only to smash his eighth cauldron he also broke; two jars, his sample flask, a chair and had blasted a chunk out of the leg of one of the tables.

One hundred and Fifty points from Gryffindor as a result. It hardly seemed fair, it wasn't Neville's fault he was clumsy, and it wasn't as though he didn't try to be careful. Unfortunately for him it was only ever the Gryffindors who helped him. The Slytherins preferred to sneer and laugh as Neville tried to pick up all the pieces. Sometimes he felt his whole world was going to break into a million pieces.


	16. 16 Was Confused

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING!**

* * *

**A/N** This is the sixteenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set in 7th year in Hogwarts, HBP and DH didn't happen._

**16. Was Confused**

Harry sat on the usual couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the parchment in front of him.

"This is hopeless!" He exclaimed, throwing his quill onto the table.

"You're right mate," said Ron, imitating Harry's action, "this makes no sense."

At this moment Hermione climbed through the portrait and saw her boyfriend and her best friend.

"What's the matter?" She asked, flinging her bag down beside the table and sitting in the armchair beside the fire.

"This potions home-work. It's impossible." said Ron with a snarl, "Snape's having a laugh with this!"

Hermione sighed, she was used to dealing with the two boys and their potions homework, "It's not that difficult. You just have to figure out which antidote you would have to administer to someone who was given the poisons."

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That's all well and good Hermione," he said "but he only gave us the ingredients, not the potions themselves. I couldn't even start trying to figure out the antidote without at least attempting to make the poison itself!"  
"Harry, we made these potions in First Year. They're simple!"

Ron looked at Harry and then at Hermione; "How much attention to you think we paid in First Year? We didn't make any attempt at potions until after the O.W.L's."

Hermione shook her head and glanced at the pieces of crumpled parchment that were strewn across the table. She could never figure out why Harry didn't apply himself more, he was the best wizard in the school, or he could be if he pulled his weight. Although she would never admit it, she was slightly glad that he never worked to his potential, for although she wanted him to do well, she was quite proud to have the highest grades in the school. However, she did take pity on her friends in situations such as this and, although she would never admit it, it had taken her some time to figure out the potions themselves.

"Tell you what," she said slowly, "I'll give you the names of the potions, but you'll have to figure out the antidotes yourselves."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and grinned,

"Thank you Hermione!" Ron said, delighted to have gotten out of some of the work.

"You're the best you know that?" Harry said at the same time, "It's times like these I'm so glad you take pity on us!" Hermione laughed and reached into her bag,

"It'll stop eventually, one day I just wont care any more." she smirked.

"That will never happen, you'll always care about me." the sentence barely reached Hermione's ears.

Hermione looked up and directly into her boyfriends eyes. Unbeknownst to their best friend, the two seventeen year old's had recently decided that they truly could love each other forever, the ring that was currently being sized in Hogsmead was but a small symbol of that.

"Be that as it may," she replied in equally hushed tones, "I might stop caring about your school work once we get to London."


	17. 17 Communicated

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS IMPLIED SLASH! Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**A/N** This is the seventeenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set about half way through 5th year._

**17. Communicated**

Hermione was bored, which was unusual considering she was sitting in a Transfiguration lesson. However, Professor McGonnagal was revising what they had done in the last class, a chapter which Hermione already knew by heart. So she sat at her desk beside Ron and attempted to look like she was paying attention. In reality however, she was looking intently at the back of Harry's head. She and Harry had always been close, lately however, something had changed: they were drifting apart. Hermione was worried about her friend, it wasn't like him to be this detached from everything, he wasn't even going to Quidditch practice. He was eating less that normally, he wouldn't talk to her or look her in the eye. Ron, true to form, had not noticed anything out of the ordinary, but others had. Hermione was pulled from her musings by a small piece of parchment that had landed on her book. Without looking around she unfolded it, she knew who it was from.

"_He'll be fine. He's just having trouble dealing with it."_

Hermione sighed, she should have known. Harry had recently started seeing someone, who this person was remained a mystery, although it was widely believed to be another guy, but when the rumors started Harry had begun acting strangely. Hermione thought she knew who the guy Harry was seeing might be, but Harry would not talk about it. Hermione picked up her quill and wrote her reply;

_"I know he will, I know you're taking care of him, but I can't help worrying about him. He has enough trouble dealing with the staring and rumors already, without the 'Harry Potter is gay' gossip."_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

"_I've tried talking to him about just going public, but he wont listen."_

Hermione nearly gasped as she read this;

"_You'd be willing to do that?"_ she replied

"_I'd do anything to keep him safe and happy."_ came the reply.

"_I wouldn't have expected that." _Hermione replied, _"Not from you."_

"_You don't know me as well as you think. I love Harry more than anything, I just wish he could see that."_

Hermione really did gasp when she read the reply and quickly covered it up with a cough. She knew the relationship Harry was in was serious, but she never imagined that 'love' was in the equation, she had thought the relationship was purely physical.Now that she knew however, it all made sense.

"_He wants to go public"_ she wrote, every fiber of her being told her that what she said was true, _"he's just worried about you; about protecting you."_

"_Over-protective git" _came the reply. Once Hermione would have taken this as an insult, but armed with the information she had just gained, she was able to see the affection behind the comment.

"_Harry would freak out if he knew you were talking to me."_

"_He knows I am. He's watching me write this now, he knows you know. He looks relieved."_

Hermione, once more, glanced at her best friend; he certainly seemed more relaxed.

"_He told you to talk to me, didn't he?" _She wrote.

"_Of course."_

Hermione nearly laughed, Harry was brave and the world knew it, but apparently he still remembered the numerous hexes Hermione had thrown at him over the last few years.

"_You know, most people would have me checked for the Imperius Curse for thinking this, but; you are a very cute couple."_

"_I'd thank you not to refer to my boyfriend and I as 'cute'. It's rather insulting."_

Hermione rolled her eyes, _"No offense, but you are. Cute. It's the only way to describe it."_

Draco shook his head as he read this; Harry would have to have a word with Granger about her terribly limited vocabulary.


	18. 18 Cracked

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING! **

* * *

**A/N** This is the eighteenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set during First Year at Harry's first Quidditch match against Slytherin._

**18. Cracked**

Harry cracked his knuckles and looked around the changing room. The team were all putting on their robes and getting ready for the impending match. Harry was nervous. He was the youngest seeker in a century and this was his first match. Oliver Wood glanced at him,

"It'll be fine Harry, just catch the snitch before Higgs and stay out of the way until you see it."

This did little to calm Harry's nerves. He had seen the Slytherin team training and he knew that the Beaters would be aiming for him for most of the match. He stretched and heard the satisfying 'pop' and his shoulders cracked. Nervous as he was he knew he would be ok once he got in the air. Wood finished his pre-match speech, Harry had missed most of it, he was concentrating instead on the lump in his throat. The rest of the team were picking up their brooms, the twins grabbed their bats, and were heading for the tunnel. Harry picked up his Nimbus, once again reveling in the fact that he had a better broom than any of the other team. He walked beside Wood and stood at the entrance to the pitch, waiting for the team to be called.

As he looked at the crowds in the stands Harry spotted Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor stand, he glanced around the rest of the stands. Lee Jordan was sitting in front of the microphone, he would be commentating the match. Professor McGonnagal was beside him, looking rather apprehensive. Harry then spotted Snape sitting about two rows behind them, looking determined.

_'I hope he's not planning anything' _Harry thought as the team was announced. He mounted his broom and took to the air, glancing at Snape as he did so. _'I don't like that look'_, he decided as Madame Hooch walked onto the pitch. He was quickly forced to concentrate on the match as the bludgers and snitch were released. He would have to worry about Snape later.


	19. 19 Damaged

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING! **

* * *

**A/N** This is the nineteenth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set after DH, which may or may not have happened._

**19. Damaged**

Neville was on the verge of tears. Herbology was his best subject, without a doubt, but right now he was about as confident in the greenhouse as he had ever been in Snape's classroom. After finishing school last summer, Neville had talked to Professor Sprout about working in the greenhouses at Hogwarts. He was to look after the species in the greenhouses, he was to re-plant those that needed planting, make sure the Venomous Tentacula was well fed, water the plants as necessary. Neville loved his job, it was where he felt comfortable, however, he had long believed that Mandrakes were not his friend. He held a healthy respect for the screaming plants, he knew they were very valuable, but that did not mean he enjoyed working with them.

Today he was supposed to be replanting the baby plants, unfortunately he had forgotten his re-enforced ear-muffs. The only pair available were pink and fluffy, Neville didn't mind looking ridiculous because there was nobody around to see him, what he did mind was the fact that although the ear-muffs did prevent the cries of the Mandrake from causing him to pass out, they didn't actually stop the noise reaching his ears. The high pitched screaming reverberated in his inner ear, he was certain that his eardrums would never recover from the damage. He hated the noise and he hated the shriveled bodies of the Mandrakes, but he was determined to complete his job and complete it quickly, before any more damage could be done.

As he covered the last Mandrake in soil Neville removed his ear-muffs and tried to shake the ringing out of his ears. In that moment he decided he would rather work with Devil's Snare or the Venomous Tentacula any day.


	20. 20 Danced

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING! **

* * *

**A/N** This is the twentieth of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set one Christmas at Hogwarts._

**20. Danced**

At Christmas in Hogwarts all the houses emptied out and peace and quiet ensued. This was the way Hermione liked it. She would have loved to be home for the holidays, but her parents were going to visit friends in Germany and she found that she would rather stay at Hogwarts. She loved having the bedroom to herself; she didn't mind sharing with the other three girls, but having the space to herself was always a welcome change. Harry and Ron had also stayed at Hogwarts, they were the only three Gryffindors to remain.

Right now, however, the boys were out flying. Hermione could not understand it: why would they prefer to be out in the cold winter air than inside where the fires blazed. She was not complaining however, the tower was deserted and she was free to do as she wished. One of the few things Hermione had been good at as a child was ballet. This surprised anyone who knew because Hermione was rarely seen as graceful. She was pretty good though and enjoyed dancing. While the house was empty she liked to play some music, Swan Lake being her track of choice, and just dance. She transfigured the bedroom into a ballet studio, complete with mirrors, changed into her dancing clothes and stretched.

She leaped gracefully across the room, landing with precision, and continued moving en point. She did not follow any specific pattern in her dance, but let herself move freely, expressing how she felt and enjoying the moment. The dance was very sensuous, compelling and moving but Hermione did not pay attention to this, she focused instead on letting the music move her, instead of moving to the music. There in private, with an old record player for company, she danced.


	21. 21 Deceived

**Disclaimer: I own nothing .:sniff:. Rated for possible future 'chapters', FUTURE SLASH WARNING! **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEX REFERENCES. H/HR. DON'T LIKE; DON'T READ.**

* * *

**A/N** This is the twenty-first of the series of drabbles and one-shots I'm writing for the 100 Times Challenge

_Set during 7th year DH doesn't exist._

**21. Deceived**

Harry led the way to the seventh floor, trying to calm his nerves. Hermione walked beside him, non pulsed. They had been dating for about seven months now and had only recently told the rest of the school. They were very happy in their relationship and thoroughly satisfied with the way things were going. After four months together Harry had told Hermione that he loved her and she had readily replied that she loved him too. Now, however, three months later, Harry felt the time was right to take their relationship to the next level. Their relationship was built on friendship and trust, they spent a lot of time together, alone and with Ron, but they were not sexually active. There had been the occasional touching and teasing, but they had not yet had sex. Hermione had talked about it, saying that when the time was right they would definitely try, but time was running out.

Harry knew that every second they waited, Voldemort was approaching. When he had decided to return to school last summer, he knew that most of the year would be spent training and preparing for the fight that would eventually come. In the last few weeks he had felt it, his scar prickled more frequently and he was having more nightmares. These nightmares were why he wanted to go to the room of requirement, to practise Occlumency. Or at least, that's what he had told Hermione. In truth, Harry knew that there was no more time, he knew that Voldemort would reach the castle and breach it's defenses any day now. He wanted to spend one night alone with his girlfriend before he faced death. He was not afraid of facing Voldemort, he had been preparing for it for years, ever since he learned that Voldemort wanted him dead. He was, however, terrified of what he was about to do.

As they reached the Room of Requirement, Harry walked up to the door and pulled it open, glancing inside. The room was comfortable, there was a large bed and a fire roared, rose petals were strewn across the bed and floor. It was perfect. Before entering the room however, Harry turned to Hermione.

"I lied to you" he said. Hermione looked confused and worried, she had no idea what was going on.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, not entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"I don't need help with Occlumency, it's too late." Harry said, not quite meeting Hermione's eyes, "Voldemort will be here in a matter of days." Hermione knew then what lay behind the door, she realized that she had actually known it all along. She took Harry's face in her hands and looked into the emerald green eyes that were the portals to the biggest heart she had ever known. As she kissed him, Harry backed slowly into the Room, closing the door behind them. Hermione gave the room a quick glance, it was so typically Harry and so very romantic.

"I love you Harry." she said.  
"I love you too." he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

Hermione suppressed a moan and tangled her fingers in his hair. Harry gently laid her on the bed and continued kissing her neck. He pulled away to look into Hermione's eyes, which looked back at him, filled with love and devotion. There was also a playful edge which Harry could not define.

"What?" Hermione asked tilting her head to the side,

"What are you thinking?" Harry replied, moving himself so he was lying on top of her with his weight on his elbows.  
"I just find it amusing that you thought you would have to deceive me in order to get me into bed with you is all."

"You find me amusing?" Harry replied, slightly indignant.

"Maybe a little." Hermione laughed, bringing one arm over her head. Her laughter sent vibrations down both their bodies and for a time all that could be heard were soft moans and gasps, followed by two exclamations of pure joy.

"Do you still find me funny?" Harry asked as he cradled Hermione in his arms.

"Not at all." She replied sleepily, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."


End file.
